Fred
Fred Baconmaker is the main protagonist of the official Fred series created by Ju7641FTW GregFTL Rainbow fan 2016 TFASRC, who is also the creator of the character. The first episode of the Fred series was Fred Joins a team family, which was also the first ungrounded video to be ever made by Ju7641FTW GregFTL Rainbow fan 2016 TFASRC himself. He has a No sister named Kim, a girlfriend named Lexi, and has parents he always runs into Non trouble with. Unlike alot of students, Fred was considered to be the Good Team Family Member in the history of mankind. He is mostly voiced by TigerMario2002. His voice is based on Kevin Michael Richard's natural voice. Information Born: '''August 3rd, 2000 '''Gender: '''Male '''Hair color: '''Golden Brown '''Age:15 Occupation: Team Family Family: Davey Baconmaker (real father, who died in the hospital with lung cancer in 2011) Maggie Baconmaker (real mother, who died in a car accident in 2011) then old parents get revived Diesel (Abusive Father since 2012 Died 2016) Palmer (Abusive Mother (2012 Died 2016) Kim (Abusive Sister Died 2016) Voice: '''Dallas (in the first 18 episodes) Young Guy (for the rest of the series) TigerMario2002: (movies, TV Shows, and other media) '''Friends: '''Lexi (girlfriend), Eric (mrlegofan404), Zack, Kelly, Brian (an acquaintance)Hunter Dudlicek '''Enemies: Alan, Mark, Kevin (mrlegofan404), Jimmy de Santa, Kumi, and Derek, It, Mr. Stooge Origin Fred Baconmaker was born in a hospital down in Nebraska on August 3rd, 2000. His father, Davey Baconmaker, worked as a computer engineer. His mother, Maggie Baconmaker, worked as a teacher. At that time, Fred loved his family so much that he wanted to grow up and live a new life. However, when Fred was 10, things started to go wrong. Davey was diagnosed with lung cancer on July 2011, which ultimately led Maggie up to the fact that she will lose her dearest love. So she took him to the hospital, and Davey wanted his wife to leave the hospital after he puts him into a room, claiming that he can try his best to make it through. Maggie didn't want to lose Davey at all, but Davey told her that he'll try to give her and his most beloved son some phone calls so that they will not forget him. In November 14, 2011, after 5-10 phone calls in the past few months, including the call on Fred's 12th birthday, Davey died in lung cancer, causing Maggie to feel a lot more heartbroken than ever before. The next day, she left the house, leaving Fred alone in the house so that he can enjoy himself, so that she can go to her long gone husband's funeral. Unfortunately,she wasn't watching where she was going, and she died in a car crash. Now Fred's parents are all dead, and the authorities have decided to set up an adoption at a group home until they find a new family for them. So on July 14, 2012, at the age of 13, Fred started to live with a guy named Diesel, and of course his wife, Palmer, in Los Angeles, California, where he makes new friends there. His worst friend, on the other hand, was Alan, the bully of Jock. Fred lived a good life for a few days until in July 19, 2012, Fred ran into Brian (mrlegofan404's character) and also got blamed on by him. That report from the school district was shown to Fred's parents, making them feel angered and unimpressed. So they Kill him anytime he causes any such non trouble whatsoever. All this lead up to the time when the ungrounded series begun, starting with nothing. and revived his parents. Episode list # Fred joins a team Family # Fred and Lexi fell in Love # Fred and lexi went swimming with the team family # Fred and lexi went to a strip club # Fred and Lexi get married # Fred And Lexi Joined Taylor Team Family and Taylor series saga. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Comedy world characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:2000 Births Category:August births Category:Leos Category:Characters currently voiced by TigerMario2002: Category:Non troublemakers Category:Agent of Shield Fan Category:Team Family Members